Iblis Ginjo
Iblis Ginjo was a former trustee of Omnius, who escaped to the League of Nobles from Earth, and emerged as a major political figure during the Butlerian Jihad. Early Life Ginjo belonged in a lineage that in ancient times ultimately originated from Rossak. Although the story of his family and youth are unknown, Ginjo eventually became a slave of the machines. Shortly before the Butlerian Jihad, he was a human trustee of the Omnius Computer Evermind, and was the head of a legion of slaves on Earth that worked on the Titans monument near the Forum of the Golden Age Square. Ginjo was quite popular among the slaves, and having risen through the ranks, wished to become a cymek. When the independent robot Erasmus claimed that even a wealthy trustee like Iblis Ginjo could turn against the Evermind, Omnius made a bet with Erasmus that the robot would not succeed. Erasmus then started sending to various crew bosses, including Ginjo, anonymous letters, tricking him into believing that there was a secret underground rebellion against Omnius. At first Ginjo thought about reporting the letters to the Evermind, but decided that he would wait. Over time, Ginjo began to see the evil of the machines and cymeks, and realised that he could actually create a rebellion on his own. With advice from the ancient philosopher and Cogitor Eklo, Iblis learned that the most effective way of succeeding would be to use religion as a weapon. He then used his charisma and manipulative ability to spread seeds of rebellion to his underlings, albeit so discreetly that the signs of the unrest could not be detected by the Evermind, nor the cymeks. Life in the League of Nobles When he saw Erasmus kill Manion Butler the Innocent, the infant of the captive Serena Butler, the unrest of the witnesses, already boiled by Ginjo's manipulation, finally exploded. Ginjo witnessed the slaves assault a robot and then he ordered the start of the massive revolt on Earth, the major precursor to the Butlerian Jihad. Ginjo managed to escape Earth with Vorian Atreides who rescued Serena Butler, aboard the starship Dream Voyager. After arriving on Salusa Secundus, the capital of the League of Nobles, Ginjo managed to manipulate his way into nobility, and claimed the title of Grand Patriarch of the Holy Jihad, as the spiritual head of the League. Ginjo married Camie Boro, the last descendant of the fallen Emperor of the Old Empire, with whom he fathered three children. Iblis exhibited some unusual genetic and psychological traits that were noticed by the Sorceresses of Rossak. Wanting to add these abilities to their own nebulous breeding program, Ginjo was seduced by Supreme Sorceress Zufa Cenva and unknowingly bore her a daughter, Ticia Cenva. Indeed, it is hinted by Zufa Cenva, the first Supreme Sorceress, that Ginjo may have originated from the jungle planet of Rossak. As the Jihad went on, Ginjo became more and more corrupted, and started to think more about his own power and legacy. The Jipol (Jihad Police) was set up under Yorek Thurr to eradicate Ginjo's political enemies, and in order to fulfill the demand of replacement human organs for injured soldiers and victims of the Jihad, he organised organ raids on other League Worlds, claiming it to be the work of evil thinking machines. When the military commander Primero Xavier Harkonnen found out about his plans, and about his intention to raid the planet Caladan for organs, he decided that he could not let Iblis continue. Death and Legacy While leaving the planet of the Tlulaxa after a state visit, Xavier knew that he would be soon assassinated. He took the control of the spaceship he and Iblis were aboard, and flew directly into the sun of Thalim, carrying himself and Iblis Ginjo to their deaths. Xavier's intentions were that Ginjo should not continue his plans and had to sacrifice himself to rid humanity from it. However the true circumstances of that event were never told. Xavier was then considered a traitor of humanity and assassin of the beloved Grand Patriarch; and the Harkonnen name was tarnished. Iblis Ginjo conversely became a revered figure, and emerged as one of the Three Martyrs. The Boro-Ginjo family eventually married into the Butler blood line, who eventually became Corrino. Behind the Scenes Iblis means "Demon" or "Devil" in Arabic. Appearances *''Dune: The Butlerian Jihad'' *''Dune: The Machine Crusade'' *''The Faces of a Martyr'' *''Dune: The Battle of Corrin'' *''Sisterhood of Dune'' *''Mentats of Dune'' *''Navigators of Dune'' Ginjo, Iblis Ginjo, Iblis category:saints and martyrs Category:Legends of Dune